1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Many hand-held electronic devices, such as mobile phones or tablet computers, can be supported by some mechanisms in an upright position on a support surface. However, many support mechanisms are not adjustable and so may not provide the best viewing angle in various circumstances for users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.